Baby Sister
by Hotaru Yuy
Summary: This is a GW/SM crossover. Heero has a baby sister he'll never forget
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Baby Sister

By: 

Hotaru Yuy 

Heero stared into the violet eyes of his new baby sister, wondering if baby's were as bad as Joe said. His mother certainly didn't think so, she was cooing and making funny noises. Well, I'm not wanted here, he thought as he walked out of the hospital room. Both Heero and his new little sister Hotaru grew up and grew close. Heero learned that his sister was not like any other baby. One, she did not cry; two she sensed when things were going to happen; and three she was not ever smelly or poopy. Heero soon learned that although his sister was special, her health and appearance were that of a sickly child. He learned how to protect her from the mean remarks of other children, and would never get over his over protectiveness. When Heero was about six and Hotaru was about three they were both picked up off the street by a man dressed in a white lab coat. This man or rather doctor put them through horrible tests and projects making them 'perfect soldiers' who weren't supposed to remember each other. Supposed being the key word here, because Hotaru and Heero never forgot each other. Soon, however, they were taken to separate labs and couldn't see each other. Heero soon learned that Doctor J. as he called the doctor now; was planning on using them in some war. The years past and Heero learned that his sister Hotaru was never to be mentioned and her memory soon took a second to his training and emotionless act. Time passed and he became a Gundam Pilot and fought for peace and love, well at least peace. While his 'baby sister' became something quite different. 


	2. Her Life

**__**

Baby Sister 

By:

Hotaru Yuy 

Two doctors entered an entirely white room where a young girl sat, awaiting for her future to be decided. 

" Are we sure that she is Saturn?" one of the doctors who was known as Dr. S. said quietly to the other.

" Positive. She shows all the signs, the only doubt is that she doesn't seem strong enough." the other called Dr. J replied.

" Don't be a fool, we all know Saturn wasn't strong in appearance. She is Saturn, at last we have found her. Now to train her." Dr. S said with an evil smile. " Hello Hotaru, how are you?" he said turning to the young girl.

" I'm fine." was her quiet reply. 

" My name is Dr. S, and I'm going to tell you who you are." it was here that both of the doctors sat down in white chairs like Hotaru was sitting in. Dr. S told most of the story of Saturn's death's, yes it's plural. But it was Dr. J who told of her final and complete death. For Saturn had let her body die, although her soul lived on in that of another body, that of Hotaru's. When the doctors had finished their story Hotaru sat in her chair, stunned and then she uttered four words that changed her entire life: " What must I do?" Both doctors smiled, equally evil smiles when these words spilled from her small lips. (A.N. remember that she's still a child.) In the years to come Hotaru would regret ever saying those words but we shall stay in the present. When she uttered those four very simple words the doctors led her to a room that was the exact opposite of the room they had just been in; everything was black. Hotaru found that this was to be her room in which she would spend every spare minute she had in. The doctors informed her that she was going to be trained in everything from battle to how to walk in a ball gown, she had to learn everything so that when the time was right she could claim her right to the throne. This was to be her life, and we could go far enough to say, her entire existence for the next thirteen years. 


	3. The Assasination

**__**

Baby Sister

By: 

Hotaru Yuy 

**__**

Thirteen Years After Their Capture (Hotaru and Heero's capture)

A seventeen year old Hotaru stood from her chair to receive her first mission from a certain doctor whom we have already met. 

" You are to assassinate Princess Relena. Before you do that however, you will need to watch every move she makes and see which time would be a good one to kill her. When you have done that, report back here and we will assess your performance. Everything and anything you need will be provided. This includes your clothing plus weapons and disguises if necessary. That is all, you are to report to the garage to receive your equipment." Dr. J stated, giving her a questioning look." Mission Accepted." came the monotonous reply from Hotaru/Firefly. Hotaru now dressed in a tight black tee and baggy black pants was down at the garage where Dr. S was waiting beside a black Porsche. 

" Well, Firefly, it seems your day has finally come. You see that I am holding a small gun here. While, it, in fact is small in size it fires a bullet just like that of a larger gun, with the exception that it is deadlier. Your car is beside me here is equipped with every stealth and weapon mode that has ever been invented and some that haven't, oh but you already know that, don't you (A.N. He's referring to her training here, she was trained to know how the car and all it's 'accessories' work) well I have nothing else to show you. I expect you are bringing the other usual weapons and things?" here Hotaru gave a slight nod. " Well then you shall be off, there's a credit card and cash in a small compartment, in case you need anything." and with that Hotaru stepped into the car and sped off. She arrived, several hours later at the Princess Relena Academy, which needless to say is named after the peace crazed princess. Realizing that she would need a layout of the building in order to get to the upper offices where several diplomatic meetings would be taking place during the week she took out her laptop and printed one out. When she was finished with this she went to a small coffee shop and got a muffin and proceeded to wait until nightfall to check out the building for herself. When nightfall finally arrived Hotaru who had been waiting in front of the school checked to make sure her car was hidden and all of her stuff was secure. Reaching the building she found a vent that was to the left and entered silently. As Hotaru traveled through the ventilation system she realized that she was going to have to flip down through the ceiling and jump down twenty stories to escape after the assassination. 

" Yeah just a kill and go assignment right Dr. J." she commented softly to herself. Reaching the room in which the meeting was to be held she did a quick check of the room and saw where the Princess was to sit and where her bodyguards would most likely stand. When morning came it found a small looking Hotaru sleeping in her car, only to be awoken by the blaring of car horns. As soon as school began and the late comers were inside Hotaru slipped out of her car and into the ventilation system and began her slow crawl to the twentieth floor. Upon reaching her destination she pulled a black mask over her face and flipped from the grate in the ceiling landing right in the middle of the meeting . She fired a round of shots and succeeded in killing two dignitaries and the Princess. When she ran out of bullets she ran across the top of the table and prepared to make her jump only be caught by a pair of strong muscular arms and slammed into a wall which made her fall unconscious. 


	4. Remembrance

**__**

Baby Sister 

By:

Hotaru Yuy 

Hotaru was once again tied up to a chair, the only difference was that she was now guarded closely, in shifts, by the Gundam pilots. This shift happened to be Heero's. 

" Who are you?" he asked. 

" I told you, all that comes to mind is Firefly." she whispered. 

" Fine then; Firefly why did you kill Princess Relena?" 

" I was told to, I guess. I mean that's an assassin's job, and that's what you keep calling me." she retorted, with a hint of anger in her voice before silence fell. 

~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*

**__**

Hotaru's p.o.v. (from now on, all flashbacks will be in Hotaru's p.o.v.)

I see men in white lab coats stationed in the room at various machines. They are all talking about some substance called Saturnite. I can only guess that's the substance that I'm now floating in. The only thing holding me in this tank are these stupid ropes. They don't think that I am awake, thus they don't think that I can hear them, but I can. Their conversations are mostly of me, although they refer to me by three different names: Hotaru, Firefly and Saturn. I'm confused by all the goings on around here. They seem to be preparing me for some great battle in which I am to save the earth from total destruction. The tests that I am put through are terribly painful, nothing that Dr. J and Dr. S haven't already put me through already though. Except now they inflict mental pain as well. I guess that's what the electrodes attached to my head are for transmitting. Soon I will be rid of all of them, though. I am getting quite exhausted, mentally and physically with all the tests. Soon they will take me out, and return to testing my torture endurance. Too bad that soon the battle will be taking place, too bad that they will all die by my hands.

~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*

Hotaru gasped as all the pain and remembrance of the tests came back to her mind, along with all of her thoughts. She was in the process of trying to relocate more of her memories when Heero's voice permeated her thoughts.

" I asked you a question. Do you remember anything about where you came from?" he asked forcefully. 

" You've interrupted my thoughts." she replied angrily. 

" Think later, I want an answer NOW!!" he yelled, annoyed by her refusal to answer his questions. 

" I remember a tank, I'm in it and I have ropes holding me down." her eyebrows furrowed together as the memory came to her again. " and things attached to my head. I remember immense pain, and something about a battle…" 

" Names, do you remember names?" he asked, a little softer now. 

" Hotaru, Saturn, Dr. J and Dr. S…" she would have continued but Heero was gone, he had fled the room, his 


End file.
